Here With You
by KAISRE
Summary: Asuka has confused feelings about a certain someone. When sudden stress overtakes her, who's the one that appears and helps her back up and through? Oneshot. OLDFIC


AHCK! Im SO sorry for my high absence (in other words, excessive procrastinating) on my fanfiction. I didnt quit! Never will, people xD Well here's a new one-shot. Its sort of ANOTHER venting fic for me. Of what? Well I cant spoil it for you.

This does contain slight spoilers for future episodes (I got some info from previews alone, the episodes haven't been released in Japan yet)

-X-

"Hey Fubuki…" Asuka started nervously. She was having second thoughts about whether this was really a good idea to consult her older brother about romantic advice. Her past experiences screamed for her to shut her mouth and say NOTHING. Though, what she was seeking help for clawed at her insides and she was dying to just let it out. Unfortunately, Fubuki was going to be the first lucky person to be smacked right in the face with it.

"Yeah?" His flat tone discouraged Asuka from letting out her thoughts, but she tried her best to brush those discouragements from her head. _He's been acting like this ever since the Darkness thing. I can't blame him. Just tell him Asuka!_

"I… just want to ask you about a guy but if you're to busy it's fine, I-"

"Wait!" Fubuki said loudly enough for Asuka to jump. "You, Asuka Tenjoin, is asking me, Fubuki Tenjoin, for _romantic advice?" _His voice changed completely. Now he sounded like a mischievous hit man who had just found a good deal. Asuka fidgeted nervously. Now she was having third thoughts about it all.

"Yes. Can you just listen?"

"Sure thing, sis! So who's the lucky guy? Is it Manjoume?"

"No interruptions too, please?" It was a wonder. Asuka was actually pleading.

"Alright!"

Asuka took a deep breathe. Her heart was throbbing uncomfortably. Why was it so hard to talk to her own brother? _He's my brother. That's the problem._

"Well, there's this guy I like. He's sweet and all. Really cool. I've known him for QUITE a bit. His dueling skills are kickass. He's changed quite a bit though, and that's why I've started to like him now. The thing is that I don't know if he wants me. It's just bothering me. I want to tell him but then again I don't want to tell him. What should I do?"

Fubuki thought for a moment. "It would kind of help if you told me his name."

Asuka bit his lip. Now was an even harder decision. She knew she would have to tell that special guy, maybe it wouldn't hurt at all if she just whispered the name into his ear.

She bent over and very softly and said the name. When she sat back down, Fubuki held a shocked face. "Him?"

Asuka nodded slowly. Did Fubuki disapprove?

He thought again. "Well… If I were you, I'd tell him. Just stay calm about it, be passionate and when he's not expecting it it'll be safe to screw-"

"Fubuki!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm joking. Just calmly and passionately tell him. I'm sure he'll feel the same way about you."

Hope filled Asuka. "Do you think so?" Her brother nodded earnestly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Give it a shot."

Asuka turned to leave the room but Fubuki stopped her. "By the way, Ryo was conscious earlier today. If you need more advice, I guess you can go to him too."

Asuka's heart fell.

---

It was getting dark very quickly. Asuka quickly walked to the infirmary where Ryo was at. She felt restless.

When she reached the outside of his ward, she breathed in and out deeply before knocking.

"Come in," said the voice on the other side of the door. It was calm, the same like three years ago. Asuka let out a sigh of relief. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

She opened the door. She saw Ryo look up from whatever book he was reading, he looked slightly surprised for a moment.

"Hi," Asuka said a little awkwardly. Ryo blinked.

"Hi."

Asuka shuffled around in her bag, pulling out a handful of lilies and replacing the dead flowers in his vase on his bedside table with them. "There's just really something personal I wanted to tell you, can I?" Asuka said, she wanted to get this over with.

Ryo closed his book titled _101 Ways of the Good People_ and set it beside the vase.  
"Of course you can."

Asuka pulled up a chair and sat down beside his bed. It looked like a therapist and her patient, except the positions were reversed.

"There's a guy I… Have feelings for," she said out. Ryo nodded, and continued to listen. Asuka appreciated it. _Maybe this will be easier than talking with Fubuki._

"I'm not sure if he feels the same way. I'm really nervous about it. I've known him for years and I just started to like him because of recent events… Well…" she never thought she would actually offer to give out the name.

"Would it be okay if I told you who?" Asuka asked a little hesitantly.

Ryo smiled amused. "If it would make things easier for you then yes. Do what you would like."

Asuka smiled back. "Thanks Ryo. Thought I could count on you." She took another breath for the third time.

"It's Judai…"

**(dude wtf did I just type?!)**

Ryo's eyes widened slightly then returned to normal before she could notice. Mixed feelings ached his heart, not like his past pain. Next thing that happened, Asuka just began to poor out.

"I know I slapped him, I wasn't really thinking at all. Fubuki was hurt, he was almost killed! Then Judai's change of personality has shocked me greatly. But now I see how he's actually grown. That's why I love him I guess. Now I realize how much he's done for me! I really love him, I do. Though with all these changes about him, it makes me doubt even more that he shares the same feelings." Asuka continued on, ignorant to the fact that who she was consulting to was a very close person three years ago who shared almost everything. Someone who cared and protected her. Someone who went away, yet somehow came back them.

"I used to think he was a complete idiot, Ryo. I guess I changed my views on that too. Should I tell him?"

Ryo was silent for a moment. _Why are you so surprised? After all you did, how could you even expect her to like you, not Judai? Why do I feel just a little bit… jealous? Stop thinking about yourself for once, just give your honest answer…_

"I haven't seen much of Judai, but the old him would be completely oblivious to your feelings. However, I think now, he'll finally be able to understand these things. Go on and ask him. And if he really is your friend, you'll have nothing to lose." To his own surprise, he smiled encouragingly.

Asuka nodded. "I think that'll work. Thanks a lot, Ryo. It really helped." She got up to leave. Halfway through the door, she turned her head slightly and said, "Get well soon, we really missed you." Then she closed the door.

Ryo fell back against his white pillow with a loud huff. He rubbed his temples harshly and his heart was beating angrily.

His heart meter changed tempo immediately. It might've been his imagination, but he felt claustrophobic and dizzy. Why… why did Asuka had to go to him? Several seconds passed before he calmed down. His past experiences helped him train himself with controlling his emotions. Now he at least successfully batted away his regrets for now.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

- - -

Asuka dialed her PDA with trembling fingers. _Stay calm, stay calm Asuka! _Judai answered fairly quickly.

"What's up, Asuka?" Judai asked when her image appeared on the screen of his own PDA.

"Judai… Is it okay if we can meet at that cliff? I just need to tell you something."

Judai nodded. "Sure, what is it about?"

Asuka tried not to bite her lip or show any signs of nervousness. She couldn't mess up now.

"Can I tell when we meet?"

"Okay, if you want." Then he hung up.

She walked outside and took a large gulp of the cold air. It wasn't extremely cold at all, just a little bit, but that made all the difference what you wore a miniskirt and no sleeves. She rubbed the sides of her arms as she walked to the desired destination. To her slight surprise, Judai was already there.

"So what is it?" He asked expectantly.

Asuka forced herself to keep eye contact.

"I've been dying to ask you for some time now, Judai. It's just that I…"

"Yeah?"

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out loudly, "Judai, do you love me?"

Judai showed no signs of emotion in response. Asuka looked down quickly. His face was unreadable, his eyes, were they cold?

He took a step forward, and she looked up hopeful.  
"Asuka, you're a dear friend to me, but, I cannot say that I share those feelings with you. I… hope you understand. I'm sorry." His answer was straightforward, Asuka didn't prepare for it. It hit her with full force. She was frozen.

As Judai passed her, his hand brushed against her wrist gently. She recoiled. "I really am sorry," he said again. Then he walked away.

When Asuka couldn't hear his footsteps any longer, she crumpled to her knees and whimpered. Tears poured from her eyes quickly and made her skin feel frigid. To her, it was hard to tell whether she was crying from the sadness of rejection, or the shock from his answer. The one she thought she had loved did not love her back. That was it.

The grass felt colder and numbed her bare knees. For a couple seconds, it sprinkled slightly. Then it got windy. The blonde was shivering now, but she didn't care.  
She felt like dying right there.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, she felt something heavy and warm cover her naked shoulders to shield her from the cold. With bloodshot eyes, she looked behind her to find Ryo staring down at her. He was still wearing his hospital gown. What he had draped over her shoulders was a plainer, black trench coat.

"Y-you're not supposed to be out here, Ryo. It'll make you sick." She looked at his forearm, a white bandage was half-clinging onto his skin where he had pulled out the tube from his temporary heart support.

Then he knelt down besides her. "You should worry about yourself." Asuka didn't know what to do, but let herself fall against him for support. Ryo pulled her close tenderly.

"Were you watching everything?" She struggled to form the words.

He replied, "No, I had just reach here. I… I wanted to stop you. I'm sorry." He looked away, shameful. Asuka closed her eyes. "Don't be."

"Being out here won't do us any good." He put one of Asuka's arms around his neck and lifted her up. She worried, she didn't feel comfortable. She didn't want to strain his frail health even more. Yet to her surprise, he was strong and carried her smoothly back to his ward.

The soft rhythm of his steps felt soothing to her. Her eyelids felt heavy. She could feel herself being lowered onto one of the empty infirmary beds. Asuka tried her best to keep her eyes open enough to see Ryo walk back to his own and collapse onto it in exhaustion. To stop the furious beeping of the meter, he set himself up again. With a loud sigh, his head fell back and Asuka assumed he had fallen asleep.

She smiled, a great relief to her former stress. "Thank you."

_Fin_

-X-

There you go, hope you likedit.

I havent given up on Of a Beginning and End. The thing is, I dont really feel like writing out any duels right now, but since OABAE NEEDS duels, well yeah.


End file.
